disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Ghost Rider
Ghost Rider is a supernatural entity originating from Marvel Comics as an anti-hero. He is depicted as a demonic motorcyclist with a flaming skull for a head and a flaming chain as a weapon. Despite his frightening form, he will only punish those who have done wrong in life and shield the innocent from said harm. Appearances ''Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. Ghost Rider appears within Death Valley When the Hulk and his allies enter carrying the imprisoned Abomination. After chasing them down and subduing both Abomination and Red Hulk, he intends to punish both of them for their past crimes. Ghost Rider uses his penance stare on Abomination which burns the gamma out of him and regresses him back to Emil Blonsky. AS he proceeds to do the same for Red Hulk, Red Hulk proves to by too resistant to the stare so Ghost Rider drags him to a bad place on a military train that he took control of with the the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. in pursuit. However, Ghost Rider teleports the group into a twisted dimension to have Red Huk devoured by a creature as punishment. When Red Hulk finally repents his mistake for creating the Hulk, Ghost Rider spares Red Hulk and helps the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. evade the creature and return to Death Valley. When A-Bomb invites Ghost Rider with them, Ghost Rider summons his motorcycle and rides off, stating that there is still evil in the world to avenge. Gallery Hulk and Agents of S.M.A.S.H. Ghost_Rider_Agent's_of_SMASH_01.png Ghost_Rider_Agent's_of_SMASH_02.png Ghost Rider Agent's of SMASH 03.png Ghost Rider Agent's of SMASH 04.png Ghost Rider Agent's of SMASH 05.png Ghost Rider Agent's of SMASH 06.png Ghost Rider Agent's of SMASH 07.png Ghost Rider Agent's of SMASH 08.png Ghost Rider Agent's of SMASH 09.png Ghost Rider Agent's of SMASH 10.png Ghost Rider Agent's of SMASH 11.png Ghost Rider Agent's of SMASH 12.png Ghost Rider Agent's of SMASH 13.png Ghost Rider Agent's of SMASH 14.png Ghost Rider Agent's of SMASH 15.png Ghost Rider Agent's of SMASH 16.png Ghost Rider Agent's of SMASH 17.png Ghost Rider Agent's of SMASH 18.png Ghost Rider Agent's of SMASH 19.png Ghost Rider Agent's of SMASH 20.png Ghost Rider Agent's of SMASH 21.png Ghost Rider Agent's of SMASH 23.png Ghost Rider Agent's of SMASH 24.png Ghost Rider Agent's of SMASH 25.png Video Games Ghost Rider's Chain Whip Power Disc.png Trivia *''Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. is the second television show Ghost Rider has made an appearance in and with a speaking role. Incidentally, the first one the character was in was the Incredible Hulk, which also centered around Hulk. *In the comics, the Ghost Rider was a demon that possessed stunt motorcyclist Johnny Blaze when he sold his soul to the devil. Other Ghost Riders have also appeared after Blaze, such as Daniel Ketch. While the version that appeared in Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. is unknown, he does use the Penance stare which was the signature ability of the Ketch version and later Blaze. He is also shown to have a race car as a secondary vehicle, a nod to current Ghost Rider Robbie Reyes.. Category:Males Category:Marvel Comics characters Category:Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. characters Category:Disney INFINITY characters Category:Superheroes Category:Demons Category:Anti-heroes Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Characters Category:Neutral Characters